


Fat

by greenkey2311



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Childhood Memories, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenkey2311/pseuds/greenkey2311
Summary: If you don't like yourself — nobody likes you.
Kudos: 2





	Fat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic I made a year ago but I checked in AO3 only today so I post it here only now

Brock looks on a dusty calendar, despite the fact that it is the beginning of year, then he looks in himself in the mirror. It is the Valentine's Day, that is dedicated to love for family, friends, crush and yourself. Actually, Brock doesn't like himself.

He looks at his reflection and runs his hands down the sides. The heavy body without all sorts of curves, at first glance you can not understand where the head and torso, and whether there are any legs. Only one grey mass shaped like a tombstone. And eyes are ugly green. If Brock cries, the color will be even worse, so Brock tries to breathe more evenly, thereby suppressing the incoming lump in the throat.

If you don't like yourself — nobody likes you. Brock clings to the wall of the building made of fireclay bricks, preparing that he has once again will be beaten for his unsightly appearance. Heart is pounding not as then, in his very first time. Does not pass also a minute, and here he plucks up courage powerwise and look straight into the eyes of those who would mock him this time. He had met many bullies Frowntown, and it is quite possible that this time will meet the new gang. However, he immediately feels a sharp pain in the back of the "head", and all he has time to see is the count of bullies.

Trio. A sufficient number. They could well do their job in a couple of minutes, and then they will say goodbye to Brock.

"Look who's here... Is that the new punching bag?" said their leader.

"More like used" snorts another bully.

"Come on, it's not disposable!"

And after leader's loud laughter Brock feels a punch in the stomach. He's hurt. He tries to not cry — he doesn't want to appear so helpless as he is now.

"Why?"

Brock always asks himself about it, but now he says it too aloud. Why? Why was he born so ugly? What crime has he committed in a past life, and he has to pay for it until he die?

"Because you are fat".

Despite the fact that punches become weaker, despite the fact that Brock wants to endure, he begans to cry. He just can't suffer anymore.

"Oh man, what happened? Why did you decide to spare this fat freak?" one of the bullies asked the leader.

"That's enough. We can break him something, and he can complain to his mum. I don't want to be under arrest".

"Bo-o-o-o-ring. He is fat, isn't he? How can we break him something?"

The leader doesn't answer.

Brock doesn't even know they're leaving. He is still lying about an hour, crying and trembling.

"Because you are fat".

"He is fat, isn't he?"

"I want to say something. I love you. I don't like all these romantic words l, so I said it in short. I think it is a... Suitable day to say about it?"

Frown is not right. Brock has diven deep into his thoughts and now he is drowning and choking. He remember. He has just seen Frown as that leader, who bullied him 20 years ago. He tries to think it's a coincidence, but...

"Why do you love me? I'm fat, aren't I?"

Frown looks at him blankly, and only a few seconds later he guiltily lowers his head. Brock is right.


End file.
